<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderful Tonight by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269453">Wonderful Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tooth rotting sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first mission together since getting together...and their first time doing something else as well.</p><p>The sequel to "The Way You Look Tonight."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderful Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts">Sway</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin taps his fingers on his desk and looks at Eggsy.  “Ain’t my fault,” Eggsy protests.  “I been in my office all day. Ain’t seen him even once.”  Merlin raises his eyebrows.  “Haven’t,” Eggsy repeats weakly.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you did NOT see him in the locker room this morning after your tumbling workout?”</p><p>“You mean Harry was there? When I was there? Didn’t see him in the gym,” Eggsy says with what he hopes is a friendly chuckle. It sounds like he’s vomiting.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that’s true…ye normally dinnae see people if you’re kissing them, because your eyes are closed.”</p><p>“Okay, bruv, you’re taking this peeping Tom thing to a whole new level,” Eggsy scowls.</p><p>“It’s bad enough that I have to hear…ah.”  Merlin interrupts himself as a knock hits the door. “Do come in, Galahad.”</p><p>“Hello, Merlin, so sorry I’m late,” Harry says completely unapologetically.  “Gawain.”  Harry’s face softens slightly as he looks at Eggsy.</p><p>“Galahad, sir,” Eggsy says respectfully.</p><p>Harry’s wearing a navy suit with a pink and blue tie…a tie Eggsy wants to fist his hand in and yank so Harry tumbles toward him, preferably onto his lips.  Christ, it’s been two months and nothing has changed.  Eggsy still cannot get enough of simply being around Harry.  Well, ONE thing has changed.  Eggsy gets to kiss him whenever he wants, now, and the best part is that Harry WANTS him to do it. ASKS him to do it.  Has BEGGED him to do it on one occasion.</p><p>Eggsy thinks of that occasion and smiles with satisfaction. He got Harry Hart to beg for a kiss.</p><p>“Now that we’re all here we can proceed with actual WORK. Because that’s why we’re here.”  Merlin looks at Eggsy strangely and he swallows his cat-vs-canary smile, pasting what he hopes is a serious look onto his face.</p><p>“Of course it is,” Harry says primly.  “Isn’t that right, Gawain?”</p><p>“Absolutely, Galahad.  Work is our priority. Saving the world and all that,” Eggsy says with a nod. It’s so nice to no longer be petrified of uttering more than five words in Harry’s presence.  </p><p>“You two are ridiculous,” Merlin says.  He sighs and removes his glasses, pinching at the bridge of his nose.  “Which is why it absolutely PAINS me to inform you that your next mission is Saturday evening, and you’ll be working together.”</p><p>Eggsy stares at Merlin in shock.  He starts to shake.  He’s having a stroke. He KNOWS he’s having a stroke, because his hearing and his brain are no longer connected.  His ears have heard the words “working together” and his brain is shouting “WE’RE GOING ON A MISSION WITH HARRY” but there is NO way that’s what Merlin said.  “I…I beg your pardon? </p><p>Well, he heard himself say THAT. Perhaps things are working correctly after all.</p><p>“Galahad and Gawain will be on mission together Saturday evening,” Merlin repeats in a monotone.</p><p>Eggsy does everything he can not to jump out of his chair, hop up and down, and clap his hands like a little girl.  “And what is the mission, exactly, Merlin?” He asks in what he hopes is a mature and responsible tone.</p><p>“There is a fundraiser on Saturday night…dinner and dancing, the usual insane waste of money to raise money.  You will attend and place trackers on three individuals.”</p><p>“And what is our cover, Merlin?” Harry asks calmly.  Eggsy studies him carefully.  How is Harry so beautiful? How is he always so put together?</p><p>“Father and son, of course…investment bankers who…”</p><p>Eggsy quickly tunes Merlin out. Father and son? What the fuck? He can’t pretend to be Harry’s SON.  He can always pretend to love him, that’s easy.  But to stand by him and not look at him adoringly?  Well, he’s a spy. This is his job and he has to man up.  He glances at Harry, whose face has gone quite pale.  “Merlin?” Eggsy whispers, not wanting to be rude by interrupting his superior but worried that his boyfriend might be having an ACTUAL stroke.</p><p>“Oh for God’s sake, Harry, I’m joking,” Merlin growls.  “Like I would do that to the two of you.  Every time ye look at one another there are cartoon hearts bursting over your heads.  Harry, you will use your Henry Devere persona, and you WILL be an investment banker.  Eggsy is your assistant and paramour.  We need to solidify your alias, Gawain.  You’ve not had reason to use one much as of yet.”  Eggsy nods.  “I will send ye the plans to the event hall as well as dossiers on the three people ye must identify and track.”  Eggsy nods again. Harry doesn’t nod. The color has returns to his face but he looks exhausted.  “I know the two of you can put your heads together and devise the best plan of attack…no need for me to hold your hands.”  Merlin looks at his computers as he continues.  “You’ll be holding each other’s hands anyway, I’m sure.  Dismissed.”</p><p>Harry gets up and strides out of the room without another word.  “Th-thank you, Merlin,” Eggsy stammers and runs out after him.  “Harry?”  Eggsy feels like a dachshund running beside a greyhound.  “Harry, I…please, Harry.”  Eggsy looks up and down the empty corridor, grabs Harry by the arm, and actually yanks him through the closest door, which leads to a deserted lab.  “Are you all right? Is…is it because you have to go on a mission with me? I know we ain’t really done one since…since we got together and all, but I promise I won’t mess up.  I’ll do whatever you say. We’ll get this done in record time,” Eggsy continues earnestly. “Know you hate these things, so afterwards we’ll go out for a pint and some fish and chips.  Huh?  Sound good?”  Eggsy curses himself.  <i>Shut your idiot mouth, Unwin.</i></p><p>“Oh, Eggsy.”  Harry smiles sadly as he cups Eggsy’s face.  “This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I am honored to be sent on a mission with you.  I’m just…it’s silly, really.”</p><p>“You can be silly with me whenever you want, Harry.  Don’t make you less of a gentleman.”  Eggsy tries to imagine Harry being silly.  It’s difficult.</p><p>“I…I know Merlin was playing a joke as only an old friend can, but it cut quite deep. Deeper than I’ll ever admit to him, but I suppose I can admit it to you.”  Harry takes Eggsy’s hands and plays with them.  “These last two months have been the best of my life, my boy.  I know we haven’t gotten to spend as much time together as we’d like, but knowing that I can call you mine, that I can text you or see you whenever I want, that I’m allowed to do this…” Harry leans down and gives Eggsy a chaste kiss that threatens to actually knock his socks off his body.  “It is a dream come true.  But every morning, when I pull myself out of bed, body kicking and screaming all the way, when I stand in the bath and stare at myself in the mirror, counting each new wrinkle and each new grey hair…when I see this…” Harry touches his patch.  “I wonder if you’re making a mistake.  I COULD be your father, and I’m sure people often think it’s the truth when we’re out together.  Is this what’s best for you?  Am I what’s best for you?”</p><p>“Harry.”  Eggsy slowly pulls his hands away.  “Don’t ever think that. Ever.  Well, think it if you want, but follow that thought up right fucking quick with THIS.  I have wanted you and dreamt about you for such a long time.  I figured I was too young for you, too immature and uneducated and irresponsible.  I worked so hard to prove myself to you, and along the way I got to know a lot about you. And if I thought you were too old or too broken, I woulda given up hope long ago. But I never did. Because you were everything I wanted and more…and now that I have you I don’t care how fucking old you get, because I’ll be there to push your wheelchair or give you your meds or whatever else old blokes need.”  Harry smiles, which was Eggsy’s intent.  “Just don’t give me that shite about wondering if we’re supposed to be together, because ain’t gonna lie, Harry…it scares me to death.”  Eggsy swallows hard and admits something he’s told no one else.  “The only thing that scares me more than not having you in my life romantically, Harry, is not having you in my life at all. Saw you try to check out once, don’t need that to happen ever again.”</p><p>“Well, you do not need to worry,” Harry promises.  “Do forgive the ramblings of a foolish man. I do not wish to leave your life, romantically or otherwise. Do you believe me?”  Eggsy nods.  “Now then, let’s get back to our work, and perhaps you could come for dinner tonight? We can go over the information provided by Merlin and decide the best course of action.”</p><p>“And maybe snog on the sofa?” Eggsy asks hopefully.</p><p>He’s not TRYING to get Harry into bed, per se.  He is completely and utterly happy simply snogging on the sofa, because he’d found out quite quickly that Harry likely has medals in kissing at both the national and international levels. If there was a Universal Kissing Olympics Harry would qualify and possibly win at least the silver.  And it’s really only been two months, and as Harry said, much of that wasn’t even spent in the same country.  But Harry is tall and handsome and beautiful, and just seeing him enter a room Does Things to Eggsy.  Eggsy’s no virgin, although most of his experience with men he’s picked up on the job.  He’d like a lot more experience with men, preferably one man, but he won’t push it.  Harry has been a complete gentleman, which Eggsy actually enjoys. It’s nice to be made much of, to be wooed, for lack of a better word.</p><p>“I would LOVE to snog on the sofa,” Harry tells him, kissing his nose.  “It can be our reward after working on our mission plans.”</p><p>“I’ll bring Chinese?”</p><p>“It’s a date.”  Harry smiles down into his eyes and gives him a lazy kiss.  “Have a good day, Agent Gawain.”</p><p>“You as well, Agent Galahad,” Eggsy says dreamily as Harry slips out the door back into the hall.  Eggsy leans against a wall and sighs.</p><p>“Do I need to start locking doors with a passcode?  Ye are finding little hidden love spots on every bloody floor!”</p><p>“Christ, Merlin, you’re starting to creep me the fuck out.”  Eggsy hits the side of the glasses as he exits the lab.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath.  He double-checks his bow tie for the thirteenth time; Andrew spent an hour teaching him how to do it and he STILL isn’t sure it’s right. He’s sure Harry will set him straight if it’s not.  Harry knows everything about bow ties and tuxedos and looking posh.  He won’t allow Eggsy to leave HQ looking like an idiot.</p><p>He knocks on the door of Harry’s HQ suite and takes one more deep breath. This is big. Not only is it a mission with Harry, an important mission, but it is an opportunity to prove to Harry that he’s not just some chav from the Estates anymore.  He can pass as a gentleman, and hopefully as someone worthy to be by Harry’s side.  He glances at his watch.  6:20.  He was supposed to be there at half-six, but he’s just too nervous to stay in his tiny excuse for a suite downstairs.  The door opens and he sighs with relief.  “Thank God, Harry, was starting to sweat out here.”</p><p>“Oh…oh my,” Harry says, his brown eye slowly running over Eggsy from the tip of his carefully styled hair to the shine of his shoes.  “I…well.  Come in.”</p><p>Eggsy frowns. Not quite the reception he was expecting.  “You look amazing, as usual,” he says to Harry, turning his face up for a kiss.  He doesn’t get one, and is instead left standing on his toes with his lips pursed. He burns with shame and shrinks as small as he can.  “Oh.  I…I’m sorry. Should we not do that on a mission night or sommat? Bad form? I’m fairly certain there ain’t no handbook for How to Go on Missions with the Bloke You Fancy…but if there is, I bet you got it memorized,” Eggsy says weakly.</p><p>“You…” Harry shrugs.</p><p>“I look like some sort of freak, right?  I think I got the tie right, and like you said, velvet sure is tight across the shoulders.”  Eggsy twists a bit.  “Trousers are good though, made sure not to scuff my shoes.  Could…could you help me fix whatever’s wrong?”</p><p>Harry carefully rests his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders, thumbs smoothing over the grey velvet.  “No,” he answers quietly, “because there is no reason to fix perfection.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy says, blushing furiously.</p><p>“You are the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. You look…” Harry shakes his head.  “I cannot find the words.”  Harry steps back to look him over once more.  “That shirt and coat…your shoulders and chest look so broad.  Christ, it’s as if you could bench-press an elephant.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy says with a giggle this time.  </p><p>“Darling, everyone will simply be pea green with envy, seeing me with you on my arm.”  Harry takes his hand and kisses it.  He pulls Eggsy closer and finally kisses him.  One long arm wraps around Eggsy’s waist, and Eggsy feels a suspicious poking beneath Harry’s belt.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans, wrapping himself around Harry and really kissing him.</p><p>“We cannot get wrinkled,” Harry gasps when they come up for air.  “We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”</p><p>“You go out with that in your trousers, you’re gonna attract attention.” For the first time in his life Eggsy wants to simply say fuck Kingsman, and drag Harry off to the bedroom.</p><p>“That is what the sight of you like this does to me.”  Harry drags his lips over Eggsy’s cheek.  “I must admit, however, that it isn’t just the sight of you dressed to the nines.” He buries his mouth in the hair near Eggsy’s ear.  “It’s the thought that I might be permitted to slowly undress you, to peel it all away to find the perfection underneath.”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Eggsy groans, his legs actually buckling.</p><p>“Well, perhaps later that could be on the menu, but mission first.”  Harry slowly pulls away once more.</p><p>“This is gonna be one long fucking evening,” Eggsy groans, his own cock wondering why in the world it’s still covered by layers of clothing.  It might happen.  He might get fucked by Harry tonight.  Those seven words are enough to make him tremble.</p><p>“We’ll be together,” Harry says with a smile, and suddenly Eggsy’s able to get his act together.  Harry sighs and looks at the small table by the door.  Eggsy follows his gaze and sees Harry’s Kingsman glasses.  “An eyepatch is not exactly an appropriate tuxedo accessory.”</p><p>“I won’t look.”  Eggsy actually turns around, making a big deal of checking his watch.</p><p>“My dear boy,” Harry whispers, and Eggsy hears the slap of the elastic from the eyepatch.</p><p>“He does not deserve you,” Merlin says through Eggsy’s glasses.</p><p>For once Eggsy doesn’t snap at Merlin for being a creeper.  He simply blushes at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>As missions go this one is fairly easy. They make their way around the room, Eggsy on Harry’s arm figuratively if not literally.  Harry introduces them, they make small talk (and occasionally business talk – sometime in the future he will be asking Harry just how he knows so much about investments and money management), and they manage to place the appropriate trackers on appropriate people.</p><p>As boyfriend situations go this one is a bloody fucking nightmare.  He’s right there. RIGHT THERE.  Looking perfect and posh and sinful.  Harry’s manner is easy, his bearing casual and polite.  He makes all the right jokes, flirts with all the right women (and men), all while keeping Eggsy close and occasionally sending him adoring little looks.  With one disgusting older fat bloke Harry makes blatant double entendres about Eggsy that makes HIM blush and the old man leer.  “I do apologize, darling,” Harry whispers as soon as they get away from the bastard.  “I wouldn’t dare do such a thing in real life, but you…and what I mentioned…are exactly what he likes.”</p><p>“Ugh…feel like I need a shower.”  Eggsy’s skin actually crawls.  </p><p>“Later,” Harry promises, and Eggsy suddenly forgets the Jabba the Hut wannabe.</p><p>Eggsy at least manages to steer Harry toward the buffet, where they get a glass of champagne and a few delicious little canapes before they have to depart.  “Really, Gawain? Stuffing food in your trouser pocket?” Merlin hisses in his ear.</p><p>“M’fucking starving, mate,” Eggsy growls, shoving two dough-covered bits of heaven into his mouth as Harry makes their excuses.</p><p>And then it’s over.  The Kingsman cab picks them up and they’re on their way back to Harry’s house and real life.  Harry presses a button on the back of the driver’s seat and a tiny screen flips down.  Merlin’s raggedly handsome face appears.  “Well, Merlin, what do you think?”</p><p>“I think ye are a menace,” Merlin says to Eggsy’s surprise.</p><p>“But Merlin, we…”</p><p>“Not you, Eggsy, ye did a very good job.  Anyone who looked at ye thought ye were arse over tits in love with him.”  Eggsy blushes.  That isn’t too far from the truth.  “Your paramour, however, was spreading it on a bit thick.”</p><p>“I was amusing and congenial, and I got the job done,” Harry says calmly. He reaches over to hold Eggsy’s hand.  That thrill will never get old.</p><p>“Ye were showing off for the lad,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>“You’re just jealous I wasn’t showing off for you.” Harry presses a button and the screen flips shut.  “Ridiculous old grump.”</p><p>“Harry, he can still hear you,” Eggsy giggles, touching the side of his glasses.</p><p>“Well, if he knows what’s good for him he’ll disconnect as soon as we reach my front door.”  Harry squeezes Eggsy’s hand and Eggsy is suddenly hot all over.</p><p>Twenty minutes later the cab is rolling down Harry’s street.  Eggsy takes a deep breath and follows Harry out of the back seat and up to his front door.  Harry unlocks it, they step inside, and he activates the security system.  “Gonna, uh, use the loo,” Eggsy says, feeling like an idiot.</p><p>“Of course. I’m going to give Merlin a quick overview of the mission,” Harry says, touching his glasses.</p><p>Eggsy heads for the downstairs loo, gives Mr. Pickle a nod, and quickly relieves himself. He washes his hands and stares at himself in the mirror. Why is he so nervous? He knows Harry cares about him. This isn’t just a quick tumble. This will MEAN something.  It will mean everything.  </p><p>He finds Harry in the living room swirling a drink in his hand as he paces back and forth talking to Merlin.  Harry motions to the table and Eggsy smiles, picking up his Jack and Coke and taking a long swallow.  A little liquid courage definitely won’t hurt.  </p><p>“Yes, Merlin, exactly.  All right. I will.” Harry makes a face and Eggsy grins.  “Yes, I know you can see my face through Eggsy’s glasses. I don’t care.  Good night.”  Harry touches the side of his glasses.  “Bastard.”</p><p>“Everything good with the mission?”</p><p>“It is.  Merlin was correct.  You did a wonderful job.” Harry toasts him with his drink before finishing it.  Eggsy quickly downs the rest of his own drink and places the glass on its coaster.  “And you made it quite difficult to do mine.”  Eggsy gives him an inquisitive look.  “You are so handsome in that tux, Eggsy.  I wasn’t the only one staring at you tonight.  If I was a lesser man I might be quite jealous.”</p><p>“I dunno if…”</p><p>“Trust me,” Harry says with a small smile.  He looks at Eggsy for a long moment.  “I heard you say something to Merlin about eating…are you hungry?  I could make something, or we could order in.”</p><p>Suddenly food is the last thing on Eggsy’s mind.  “Nah, I…I ain’t that hungry, really.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you, but I won’t argue the point.”  Harry slowly walks over to stand in front of him.  Eggsy’s mouth is suddenly dry.  “I hope you realize that my reasoning behind abstaining from sex has nothing to do with you…or my desire for you.”</p><p>“Didn’t…didn’t cross my mind,” Eggsy stammers, and he’s being perfectly honest. He’s rushed into bed with far too many people, and more often than not that’s where things ended.  He has never felt as if Harry doesn’t want him.</p><p>“It’s not as if we’ve had a lot of quality time together, and this isn’t something I wish to rush.”  Harry rests his hand at the side of Eggsy’s neck.  “But now we have all the time in the world.”</p><p>“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs.  Harry gives him a slow, passionate kiss.  </p><p>“I just wanted you to know that what I felt for you wasn’t just physical, that I am enamored by every part of you, inside and out,” Harry murmurs.  “It has not been easy, I will admit…you are just so gorgeous.”</p><p>“Ain’t all that,” Eggsy mumbles, although the look in Harry’s eye tells a different story.</p><p>“May I take you up to my bedroom?”</p><p>Eggsy nods, never looking away from Harry’s face.  Harry kisses him once more and actually takes him by the hand, as if he can’t bear to not be touching Eggsy in some way. He slowly leads him up the stairs, smiling over his shoulder once or twice.  Eggsy feels as if his feet don’t touch the ground as they ascend the stairs and head into Harry’s beautiful bedroom.</p><p>Eggsy fidgets for a moment as Harry closes the door.  He looks around and takes a deep breath.  “Look, Harry, just wanna say something before we go any further.”</p><p>“All right,” Harry says, a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“You know about my past…been honest about all of it.  You know I had to do some…stuff.  For Dean.  But I was real careful, and I been tested like a hundred times, plus you know it’s a Kingsman requirement and all.  I’m clean.  I still think maybe we should use condoms, cuz I would die if I did something to hurt you in any way, but it ain’t because I know I got something. I just…I wanna take care of you.”</p><p>“My precious boy.”  Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead.  “You are too good for me. I agree, we should use protection if only because of that less than pleasurable side of our job.  I am clean as well, but protection is a must.”  Eggsy nods.  “But I appreciate your honesty.”  Harry kisses him and Eggsy sighs, allowing himself to unfold against Harry’s body.  “I do hate this part.”</p><p>“W-wot?” Eggsy stares up at him in confusion.</p><p>“I cannot wait to peel that lovely suit from your lovely body, but the shoes and socks are always less than alluring,” Harry says.  “So why don’t we get all that out of the way?”  He bends down to untie his shoes without waiting for an answer.</p><p>Eggsy quickly follows Harry’s lead, removing his shoes and socks and neatly lining them up under the bed.  Harry puts his in the closet.  He then turns to smile at Eggsy, a smile that is somehow warm and sinful all at once.  “I can’t believe this his happening,” Eggsy can’t help but whisper.</p><p>“I feel the same.”  </p><p>And then they’re kissing, slow hot wet kisses that seem to go on for hours.  When they finally pull apart, gasping for breath, Eggsy is amazed to see that they haven’t even removed a cufflink.  He feels that after a kiss like that they should already be naked.  “I…can I…”</p><p>“Anything,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>Eggsy slowly removes his glasses and slides them into the pocket of his coat.  He then removes the coat and hangs it on a nearby chair.  He pads back to Harry in his bare feet.  “Can I?” He asks, reaching up and touching the side of his own eye.</p><p>“It isn’t pretty,” Harry says sadly.  “Quite ghastly, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear that because you’re pretty enough to begin with,” Eggsy tells him.  Harry slowly grins.  “If you don’t want me to see, if you really don’t want me to, I will look away while you take them off and get your patch. But I just…I don’t care, Harry.  Swear down.  Whatever’s under there, all it means is that you came back to me.  That you’re here.”</p><p>Harry slowly reaches up and removes the glasses, folding them and placing them in his own jacket pocket.  Eggsy studies Harry’s eye – or what’s left of it – making sure to keep a completely neutral expression on his face.  The eye is open a crack, the skin around it swollen and wrinkled.  A vertical scar runs down from the bottom lid.  “Well.  There it is, then.”</p><p>“There it is, then,” Eggsy repeats hoarsely.  He stands on tiptoe and gently kisses every inch of skin he can reach around Harry’s left eye.  </p><p>“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs.  He grabs an end of Eggsy’s bowtie and slowly pulls it free.  Eggsy swallows hard and focuses on Harry’s face.  Harry allows the tie to hang free around Eggsy’s neck before reaching down.  “Palms up,” he orders, and Eggsy obeys.  Harry undoes Eggsy’s cufflinks and slides them into his own trouser pocket before bringing Eggsy’s hands to his mouth and gently kissing the inside of each wrist.  He then glides his fingers up over Eggsy’s chest before starting on the buttons of his shirt.  Eggsy absolutely cannot look as the slender fingers undo each button one by one.  He clumsily tugs the shirt free of his trousers so Harry can finish the job.  “My word,” Harry rasps, tugging the shirt open slightly so it frames Eggsy’s chest.  “Beautiful.”  He runs one finger over the exposed skin and Eggsy hisses.  He knows it’s just a finger but his skin is burning from Harry’s touch.  Harry reaches for the shirt.</p><p>“Nope.  Quid pro quo and all that,” Eggsy says.  “Only Latin I know, by the way, except for carpe diem and vice versa.”  He winces and orders his mouth to stop moving.  Eggsy reaches up and undoes Harry’s tie but instead of letting it hang he slowly wisps it from around Harry’s neck and tosses it onto the dresser.  He runs his hands down Harry’s slender arms, stopping at the wrists and quickly flicking the cufflinks free.  He winks at Harry and slides them into Harry’s pocket along with his own.  Harry sucks in a breath and almost goes on his toes as Eggsy takes his good old time removing his hand.  Eggsy untucks Harry’s shirt and starts unbuttoning from the bottom up.  He allows his thumbs to trail over each new section of skin, and he finishes by pushing the shirt wide open.  “Fucking hell.” He rests his trembling hands on Harry’s pecs for the very first time.</p><p>Harry manages to shrug and twist somehow and soon his shirt puddles at their feet.  “I hope…I hope I don’t disappoint you,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>“Seen you without a shirt before, Harry,” Eggsy points out, although when it happened Eggsy was so horrified at almost burning the skin from Harry’s body he’d barely had time to take it all in.</p><p>“Yes, but…there’s no hiding anything. All the paunch, all the wrinkles, all the grey.”</p><p>“All the perfect.”  Eggsy’s hands tremble as he places them on Harry’s shoulders.  “I really get this…it’s really all mine?”</p><p>“All yours.  Only yours,” Harry vows. </p><p>Eggsy groans and presses himself against Harry, sliding his hand through Harry’s hair until the product is worked free. He clutches the strands in his hand as he pulls Harry down for a passionate kiss.  Harry growls and shoves at Eggsy’s shirt until it meets Harry’s on the floor.  Eggsy gasps as Harry’s hot hand slides down his back, fingers trailing over each bone in Eggsy’s spine.  He tilts his head and Harry slowly kisses down the side of Eggsy’s through to his collarbone, dragging his tongue along the line of the bone until he reaches the curve of Eggsy’s shoulder.  “Harry,” Eggsy whimpers, clinging to Harry for dear life.</p><p>“I have you, darling boy.”  Harry steps back a bit and spreads his hands over Eggsy’s cheek, the gun callouses on his fingers doing wonderful things to Eggsy’s nipples.  Eggsy’s knees actually go weak and Harry chuckles as he catches Eggsy about the waist.  “I have you,” he repeats.  He kisses Eggsy and ends the kiss but sucking Eggsy’s bottom lip into his mouth. “Why don’t we lie down?”</p><p>“Yeah, down is good, very good,” Eggsy babbles.  He steps back and almost trips over their shirts.  </p><p>“Careful,” Harry warns.  Eggsy stops and stares as Harry undoes his belt and trousers.  I kinda wanted to do that, Eggsy thinks unhappily.  That thought disappears as he watches the trousers hit the floor, leaving Harry and his legs in only a pair of navy blue boxers.  The legs. The sinfully long beautiful legs that Eggsy wants wrapped around him as soon as fucking possible.</p><p>Harry, of course, disrobed quite elegantly.  Eggsy, of course, disrobes like a spastic giraffe.  He slaps his stomach with the buckle of his belt and he hops to get himself out of the trouser legs.  Really, why does Harry even BOTHER with him?  But then he’s standing in his favorite pair of black boxer briefs, and Harry is reaching out for him.  Reaching out for him like a child eagerly stretching for a new toy.  He practically makes grabby hands.  “Lying down?” Eggsy says helpfully.</p><p>“YES, Eggsy!”  Harry says with delight, and suddenly he’s tumbling Eggsy onto the bed. One of those long legs twines with Eggsy’s own, and Harry actually thrusts against him.  “You…I dreamt of touching you like this,” Harry breathes against Eggsy’s cheek.</p><p>“Me too…I, I mean, dreamt of touching you.”</p><p>“I cannot imagine why,” Harry says. “I am nothing compared to you.”</p><p>Eggsy doesn’t contradict him.  He decides to just shut him up.  He kisses Harry hard and dirty, wriggling his body against Harry’s until their cocks are pressed together through their pants and his teeth can feast on Harry’s collarbone.  He nibbles along, occasionally biting down.  At first he’s unsure if Harry likes that kind of thing, but the groan he hears soon answers that question.</p><p>Harry’s hands roam all over Eggsy’s body, as if he’s mapping it for some sort of mission.  His thumbs trail over the rounding curves of bone, his fingernails drag across Eggsy’s ribcage and up to his nipples.  When Harry gently plucks a rounded nub it goes right to Eggsy’s cock. He cries out and arches his back.  “Oh, does my boy like that?” Harry asks with a chuckle.  He dips his head and oh Christ his mouth his fucking mouth.  His lips eagerly suckle at the nipple before his tongue flicks over it.</p><p>“H-Harry,” Eggsy moans, arching up to get more of the hot wet perfection.</p><p>“My sweet boy…you taste heavenly.”  Harry moves to the other nipple and gives it the same sinful treatment.  Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s hair and tries to pull him up for a kiss but Harry pulls away.  “Oh, no, darling, you will not deny me what I’ve fantasized about for so long.”  Harry runs a hand up the back of Eggsy’s thigh to squeeze his arse. “I’ve lain awake at night thinking about what your thighs would feel like in my hands.  Would they be rough with hair? Smooth like velvet?”  He gently pushes Eggsy onto his back and settles between his knees.</p><p>Eggsy takes one look at Harry nestled between his legs and almost comes in his pants.  “Holy fuck.” His head flops back onto the pillow.</p><p>“May I?”  Harry runs a finger until the elastic of the boxers.</p><p>“You may do anything you want to me for the rest of your life,” Eggsy tells him, and Harry laughs with delight.</p><p>“Up you go, then.”  Eggsy obediently lifts his hips and Harry tugs the pants down and off.  “Oh,” he whispers.  Eggsy feels himself blush all over as Harry sees him completely naked for the first time.  “Lovely,” Harry says simply, and turns his head to kiss the inside of Eggsy’s left knee.  His hand gently caresses up and down the inside of the other leg as his lips slowly creep up Eggsy’s thigh.  Harry then turns his head and repeats the action on the other side.  He drags his mouth up to Eggsy’s hip and swirls his tongue around the bone.</p><p>“Harry.” Eggsy doesn’t MEAN to whine but he realizes he’s pretty much lost control of pretty much everything.  </p><p>Harry kisses just above the top of Eggsy’s pubic hair, his cheek brushing over Eggsy’s cock.  Eggsy shudders and sighs.  Only then does he feel Harry take his cock in his hand, almost feeling the weight of it for a moment, and then slide it into the velvet heat of his mouth.  Harry moans as if HE’S getting the gift.  Eggsy begs to differ.  His dick is in Harry Hart’s mouth and really, he’s probably the wealthiest man on the planet at that moment.  He grunts and tries not to shove in further.  If Harry wants to take his time, well, he’d rather Harry NOT, but he’s sure as fuck not going to stop him.</p><p>Harry takes Eggsy in as far as he can – namely, all the way – and Eggsy seriously forgets his name.  Eggsy’s dick pops from Harry’s mouth with a lewd slurp as Harry gasps for breath.  “You are perfect…hard and smooth and long…”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eggsy squeaks as if Harry hasn’t just written a fucking sonnet about his dick.  He leans up on his elbows to glare down at him.  “You’re perfect…your mouth…your tongue…”</p><p>“This?” Harry raises an eyebrow and never breaks eye contact as his tongue lazily laps at the head.  </p><p>“Jesus.”  Eggsy flops back down again and Harry takes the opportunity to suck him a bit longer, tongue and lips and even teeth gently moving over Eggsy until he knows he’s dripping.  Only then does Harry pull away, wipe his face on the duvet (a casual move that impresses Eggsy), and crawl up Eggsy’s body.  Eggsy pulls him into a fierce kiss before Harry can comment.  “Need to touch you,” he informs Harry, shoving him onto his back and yanking at Harry’s pants.  He doesn’t care if he looks like a horny idiot. At that moment he IS a horny idiot and…there’s Harry’s cock. Right there, nestled against dark hair.  It’s thick and long, Jesus, is it long.  Long like Harry. Perfect like Harry.  “I…” He doesn’t move to suck him. He’s not sure he can trust himself not to choke on it due to pure euphoria.  Instead he takes it in his hand and gently caresses it.  He lovingly runs his fingers over every ridge and vein, allowing his fingertips to catch around the head and draw circles.</p><p>“Eggsy,”  Harry says hoarsely.  Eggsy looks down into his good eye, smiles, and kisses him.</p><p>They keep kissing as Eggsy strokes him, Harry’s hands toying with Eggsy’s nipples as Eggsy toys with Harry’s cock.  Harry noses along the underside of Eggsy’s jaw, planting a line of soft kisses that do more to Eggsy than anything else.  “You are so amazing,” Eggsy says finally. He isn’t sure what’s going to come out of his mouth be he knows he can’t stop it now.  “You’re brilliant and funny, you’re brave and generous and…now this.  This part of you, this is…you’re incredible and…I can’t believe you’re giving it to me,” he finishes, feeling like an idiot.  “I’m not sure…I’m scared to death.”</p><p>“Eggsy.”  Harry rolls so he’s leaning over Eggsy almost protectively.  “We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Eggsy protests.  “Trust me, I need you inside me as soon as possible or I might actually die.  I just…you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, and I’ve never gotten ANYTHING I ever wanted.  And if this happens what if you…what if you decide…”</p><p>“We could get up, go downstairs, and make a nice cuppa.  We could eat biscuits and watch ridiculous game shows on the telly. I could never see you naked again…and I would want you by my side just as much as I do right now,” Harry informs him.  “You see me in a way no one else ever has.  And I cannot let you go.” Harry brushes the back of his knuckles over Eggsy’s face.  Eggsy turns to kiss them and then kisses Harry’s mouth.  After that there are no words. </p><p>They kiss for a long moment before Harry leans over to the nightstand and retrieves a condom and lube.  Eggsy does his best not to think about why they’re there; Harry’s a grown fit as fuck man who has needs.  And right now, according to what he’s murmuring as he works Eggsy open, he needs Eggsy.  When he finally kneels back to open the condom and put it on, Eggsy takes a good hard look at him.  There’s no turning back now.  He opens his arms to Harry as he leans back down, and when Harry pushes inside for the first time it’s with Eggsy’s legs wrapped around his waist, Eggsy’s heels digging into Harry’s arse, and with Harry whispering the sweetest of nothings in Eggsy’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy’s not sure how long it takes before his brain comes back online.  He glances at the clock; it feels as if they’ve been making love for days, but it’s actually only a few hours.  Harry lays across him with his face pressed to Eggsy’s chest, their bodies slick with sweat and remnants of Eggsy’s release.  Harry occasionally drops a kiss or two to Eggsy’s skin, and Eggsy’s hand is trailing lazy stripes up and down Harry’s back.  “You used the word fantasize,” Eggsy says finally. “I hope…I hope I didn’t let you down.”</p><p>“Put it this way.”  Harry turns to rest his chin on Eggsy’s sternum.  “My fantasy was a rerun of an old B movie in black and white on a tiny television whose reception continually goes out.  The reality…this…what you just gave me…that is big screen, high definition, full technicolor in all its glory.”</p><p>“Wow. I’m pretty impressive,” Eggsy says with a grin.</p><p>“You most certainly are.”  Harry grins back.  </p><p>Eggsy gently pushes Harry’s sweaty hair away from his face with one finger.  “I love you, Harry.” The words push themselves from Eggsy’s mouth before he can stop them.  Harry’s eye widens.  “I…I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry slowly sits up. “Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>Eggsy sits up as well. “Because I’m sure you ain’t ready to hear all that.”</p><p>“So you’re apologizing because you think it’s too soon, NOT because you don’t really mean it.”</p><p>“Of course I mean it.” Eggsy stares at him in surprise.  “How could I not love you, Harry? Was pretty sure I loved you before tonight, but now, after all this, the way you treated me like I was made of fine crystal or sommat?  There’s no denying it. I GOTTA love you. It’s like…a requirement.  Like oxygen or food.”</p><p>Harry surges forward and gives him a chaste yet perfect kiss.  “My ridiculous darling boy.”  He rubs Eggsy’s nose with his own.  “Don’t you realize I’ve loved you for ages now?  I’m quite foolishly head over heels.”</p><p>Eggsy stares up at him, a smile of wonder slowly growing on his face.  “Say it,” he whispers.</p><p>“I love you, Eggsy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>